A Glee Christmas Carol
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: What happens when the Cheerios of past,present and yet to come visit the one and only,Sue Sylvester on Christmas Eve?
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve and Sue had got back from the nursing home after watching "A Muppets Christmas Carol" with Jean. That night as she was thinking of how to torture Will even more she heard a low grumbling sound coming from the pipes.

"OW! Fricken pipe, shouldn't of got in my way" a voice grumbled. Wait a minute, that sounded like Noah Puckerman, that bad ass from the Glee club.

Just then,a clear shadow rose from the floor. It WAS Noah Puckerman the bad ass from the Glee club

"S'up?. Now,before you go all weirdo on me,I've come to deliver this message. Tonight,you're gonna be visited by 5 Cheerios. The Cheerios of Christmas Past,the Cheerio of Christmas Present and the Cheerio of Christmas yet to come,whatever you do,do NOT mess with the Cheerio of Christmas yet to come,out of all the chicks I've made out with,she's the worst"

"Wait,wait,wait,so basically I'm gonna be visited by 5 Cheerios who are gonna be teaching me about how Christmas is good? This is just like Christmas Carol!"

"Dude, I don't make the rules just follow em, and I've been told to come here to warn you"

"Warn me of what?" Sue scoffed

"Hell-o? Haven't you been listening? God I sound like Rachel. You ever heard of a Christmas Carol?"

"Yes"

"Okay so this Ebenezer what's his face, is really mean and gets visited by his old partner, Jacob Marley and Jake warns Scrooge 'bout 3 ghosts. Past, present and yet to come who visit Ebenezer to make him a better person. I got told to come down here and warn you 'bout 3 ghosts"

"So you're Jacob Marley?"

"Hell yeah! Only more bad ass"

"Okay,I'm going back to sleep now"

"One last question"

"What?"

"Is there any decent food in this place? All I found was cans of Red Bull and Protein Stuff"


	2. Chapter 2

Sue was woken a few hours later by a muttering followed by an angry whisper

"White boy,if you dare.." Mercedes growled. That was followed by an "OW!" and Mercedes looking smug

"I suppose you're the Cheerio of Christmas past?"

"I believe the term is Cheeri-OS of Christmas Past" said Kurt stepping out from the behind the trophy cabinet and doing the special handshake he and Mercedes made up in middle school "We are here to transform your ways on Christmas yada yada yada"

"What Kurt's really trying to say is we're gonna show you your Christmas Past" Mercedes clicked her fingers and "It's a small world" started playing whilst the room spun round

"It's a Small World,really Cedes? And here's me thinking you actually had a taste in music!" Kurt exclaimed looking disgusted

"I find it makes people a bit more comfortable"

"Cedes..." Kurt warned

"Fine,have it your way" she sighed

"Indeed I shall" he clicked his fingers and "Bad Romance"started playing

When the song finished they had arrived at their destination "Oh my God Kurt, is that Mr Schuester?" Mercedes pointed to a 16 year old with brown curly hair and braces

"And that's Mrs Howell" he said indicating a lost looking redhead with big brown eyes and a green cardigan "No offence Mrs H, but your dress sense over the years STILL hasn't improved" grimaced Kurt

"Um excuse me, can anyone tell me. Excuse me do you know where room 34 is? Hi, my name's Emma I'm new here, I.." Emma sighed

Will came up to her "I couldn't help over hearing but I'm guessing you're lost?"

"Yeah,I'm looking for room 34"

"Room 34,that is...Spanish with Mrs Delmonico,I'll take you there"

"Won't you be late for lesson?"

"No,I'm in that room as well so we can go together"


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later,Sue was woken up again but this time,by a quacking noise

"Ssh,Ballad,you don't want to wake up Cindy" a ghost Britanny shushed the duck in her arms

"What?" Sue asked just as confused as the ghost

"Are you Cindy Lou Who?"

"You should know who I am"

"Wait,I thought this was The Grinch,but if it is then where's the frog?" Britanny asked confused

There was music in the background that got louder and louder. About a minute later,there was the ghost version of Quinn

"Brit honey,you're getting yourself confused"she said in a calm tome

"I am?"

"Yes you are,you think that Kermit is the Grinch,the Grinch is Shrek and Shrek is Kermit" Quinn explained

"But I thought..."

"Why don't you and Ballad go back to bed and get some sleep? Santa knows when you're awake"

"He does?" Britanny sounded unsure, till Quinn put her arm on her shoulder "Positive. Sorry about that" Quinn said as soon as ghost Britanny was gone "She gets confused sometimes"

"Yeah"

"She used to work with Santana but got confused so I stepped in to help but since me and Santana can't go 5 minutes without bitching about each other,Santana got assigned to somewhere else and Britanny came back"


End file.
